Romantic's Kiss
by phix27
Summary: Hermione enters a Romance writers contest.


**Romantic's Kiss**

By: phix27

Hermione stared at the blank piece of parchment in frustration. She should be able to do this! How hard was it to write a simple romance story? Not hard! She had read millions of them! It shouldn't be hard to write one. Should it? How did these writers come up with these things?

But Hermione found herself tapping her pencil on the table. She had never been lucky in love herself. Then she saw something that gave her an idea. Ginny and Draco were laying together on the couch in the Weasely living room- mindless of everyone else but each other. Hermione smiled. Everyone could see just how in love they were- even Ron, a small miracle. Ginny and Draco had both told her about all their dates, with and without each other. Maybe she could write a story based on them? After all, they talked her into this contest. So Hermione started writing her romance story, Love of the French.

She added a Romeo and Juliet twist to her tale of two lovers. The main characters were from feuding families. Her main female character was Amy Dublin; a French duchess who ran away to England so she could marry her forbidden lover and not have to marry the man her parents chose. Corbin Black was the Dublin family's archenemy and Amy's forbidden lover. Amy and Corbin had fallen in love at a party where they were both not supposed to be. They escaped to England under the cover of night where they got married in secret. They lived happily for two years before the man Amy was supposed to marry, Paul Newmann, comes to get Amy back. He had tracked her down from clues and people he found. Paul is out to kill Corbin for taking his one true love away. Amy and Corbin both try to talk some sense into Paul- but it doesn't work. Corbin and Paul fight for Amy as their wife and love, and after Corbin kills Paul, he dies of a sword wound to the stomach. Any is distraught and slashes her wrists so she won't have to live without Corbin. The maid finds them the next morning, draped over each other.

Hermione had all her closest friends read her story. Everyone told her it was really really good. So Hermione sent in her story. For two weeks all Hermione could think about was the contest. Everyone had said it was really good and that she was sure to win. Were they lying? No… they were her friends, they wouldn't lie to her. Would they? Hermione didn't want to think about it.

The winner of the Romantic's Kiss contest won a grand prize of two thousand galleons and the judges will publish two million copies and send them to bookstores around the world (their words, not hers). Ever since she first learned to read and write, Hermione wanted to be an author. It was her dream. After all, who knew books better then she did? After the two weeks were up, Hermione got a letter from the contest judges. She had won the competition! She was the author that the judges had chosen! Hermione couldn't believe it. She told everyone she knew, even the Slytherins. They all said she deserved it (well, all except the Slytherins. They just sneered and walked away). Her story was really good!

Two days later, Hermione received two thousand galleons from the judges. Already she had a fan following. Girls and boys alike followed her around and asked for signed copies, an autograph or a picture. Hermione was so happy! She never thought this might happen to her. Her parents couldn't be happier. They were even thinking about making a movie of Love of the French, Hermione's book.

That summer, Hermione went on a book tour with some of the most famous authors in the wizarding world. They went around the world, having book signings for all of their fans.

Hermione was so excited! She had never left England before and she was a little nervous. All the authors she met congratulated her on winning the contest. Everyone was really friendly to her and she started to relax. Well, that was until Felix Maxis came on. Felix Maxis was one of the most famous authors ever in the wizarding world. He had written over twenty books and was considered the godfather of authors. Felix didn't like Hermione at all. He called her a lucky kid who can't write at all. And the worst part was, no one stoke up for her. They were all too afraid of being called a worthless writer too.

The book tour's first stop was France. Each author had a table where they signed books and talked to fans. Hermione's line was huge. Every person who came up to her told her how much they loved her book. They all said it was the best book they had ever read. Hermione felt very proud of herself. Well, until she saw Felix Maxis' line.

Felix's line was so big; it didn't fit in the building. Apparently he was a big name in France too. This really made Hermione feel bad. But then she reminded herself that she was a new writer. She would get more fans as time went on.

But that night on the bus, Felix bragged to everyone how many books he had signed. He sneered at Hermione and told her she was an amateur, a rookie. This went on while the book tour went around the world. They went to Norway, Italy, Russia, Ireland, Scotland, Greenland, Iceland and many many more countries. Each time Felix made fun of Hermione.

When the got to America, Hermione had the biggest line she's ever had. She even had more than Felix! The authors had some time off after the first signing in New York City. Hermione wandered around the city, looking in shop windows. On her way back, she saw Felix. And guess what! He was leaving with a giant teddy bear. Hermione followed him. He stopped in an alley way. Felix looked around before squeezing the bear to his chest.

"Oh Mr. Woozgums! I'm so glad I have you!" He exclaimed to the bear.

Hermione snickered and went back to the bus. She would probably never be able to look him in the eye again. And she would never feel bad at his torture again.


End file.
